Children love playground equipment that facilitate and promote movement from simple activity. Swings, teeter-totters, and slides are good examples of such equipment. Children also enjoy climbing on monkey bars, being spun by a merry-go-round, and kicking their legs on a swing set. The on-going popularity of the merry-go-round pointedly demonstrates how much kids like to move in a circle. Kids simply like to spin, as is also evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,720,524 and 4,234,152.
However, children look for variety in their play and do not especially like this play to be centered around sitting, as devices in the aforementioned patents require. The spinning play device of the present invention allows children, through minimal effort, to spin their whole bodies with only their hands being connected to the spinning device, which is their sole support. Other than the hands, the children's bodies are left to free and total movement as the applied body weight creates a rotational motion.